Changling
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Amy is in hiding since her capture by Tom five years ago. She does not want to be found by anyone. So what will happen to her when a late night unexpected visitor comes to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Changling**

Chapter 1

_Note: These characters are from another story I did called A New Beginning. I would recommend reading that before reading this one. Enjoy._

Amy crept up on an unsuspecting human in an alleyway at night when the moon was just beginning to rise.

She was thirsty for human blood.

Amy had stayed hidden in Seattle since she had ran away from Tom five years ago.

She never wanted him to find her so she stayed in Seattle.

She was about to pounce onto the unsuspecting human and drink her dry when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned as the human walked out of her eyesight and said. "Whose there? Show yourself. I know your there. I can sense you."

A young boy about her age walked out of the shadows to face Amy.

He had brown spiky hair, pale skin and a very handsome face.

But what caught Amy wasn't his face, it was his eyes.

The boy's eyes were a bright crimson red.

'He's a vampire.' She thought.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. Now I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"You know Haley Cullen right?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes what about her? Why is she important to you? You do realize that she's married now or that's what I've heard."

The boy chuckled again. "Yes I know that she's happily married now.

Suddenly Amy cried out in pain and grabbed hold of her stomach. "What's going on?"

The boy came to her side. "Don't worry. It will all be over in a minute."

"You're doing this?"

The boy nodded as Amy changed into a different shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley stood in front of the window looking out and sighed. "Haley?"

Haley turned to see Will standing behind her. "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded.

"Are you thinking about Amy again?" he asked.

Haley nodded again. "I often think that I should have gone out to look for her and brought her back here."

"Would she have come back?"

Haley shook her head. "Properly not. Amy never really liked me. She didn't like me from the start. She properly would just tell me to go away. I'm going hunting."

Will kissed her. "See you when you get back."

Haley smiled and ran out the door.

Haley stood still in the middle of the forest and focused on the smells around her.

She then focused on something and ran towards it.

Haley hid behind a tree while spying on a deer.

There was something strange about this deer.

This deer was not grazing like other deer would and was not with its herd.

'Did it get lost?' Haley thought. 'I guess it doesn't matter. I'm so thirsty and this deer will have to do.'

Haley tried to focus on the sound of its heartbeat but she couldn't hear the beating of the deer's heart.

'What on earth is going on here?' Haley thought. 'How come I can't hear its heart?'

She stood in front of the tree and got ready to pounce onto the deer.

Before she could do that the deer turned to stare at her.

Haley's eyes widened as she stared into the deer's eyes.

'What the….'

The deer's eyes were wide in terror and before Haley could do anything the deer ran away from her with frightening speed.

"Hey!" Haley called out after it.

She ran after the deer.

Haley stopped dead when she came to a clearing and looked around.

'Where did it go?' she thought. 'It couldn't have just disappeared like that.'

Suddenly something whacked her on the back and Haley landed on the ground.

She turned to see the deer staring at her with wide frightened eyes.

"How on earth did you knock me down? You're only a deer."

The deer only grunted at her and took a step away from her as Haley stood from the ground.

"You're no ordinary deer are you?"

The deer only stared at her.

Haley laughed. "Why am I talking to you? It's not like you can understand me."

The deer snorted and Haley could swear that she saw it roll its eyes.

Haley turned. "I have to go and hunt….. see you later." She said as she ran off.

As she ran away from the deer she felt something running after her.

She stopped and turned to see that the deer was following her.

"Why are you following me? Go away."

'It shouldn't be able to keep up with me. This is one weird deer. All the more reason to get away from it.'

She turned and was just about to run off again when she heard a voice behind.

"Please help me."

Haley whirled around to stare at the deer. "Did you just speak?"

The deer nodded its head. "Yes. Can you please help me?"

"With what? How can I help you? You're just a deer."

"Haley don't you recognise me?"

Haley frowned.

"It's me. Its Amy."

Haley's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Amy?!"

Amy nodded.

"How?"

"Another vampire did this to me while I was hunting."

"Can you change back?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm stuck like this." She frowned. "Why did you try to attack me back there?"

"I'm…. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was you."

"Of course you didn't know it was me. I'm a stinking deer. Can you help me?"

"I'll figure something out." Haley replied. "We should go back to the house. Carlisle and the others should be back by now."

"You have a family now?"

Haley nodded. "I found them."

That got Amy worried. "But what if they attack me."

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. They won't attack you if you're with me. Follow me." she said as she ran off with Amy following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stay behind me." Haley said as she arrived back at the house.

Amy nodded as Haley walked through the door.

The Cullens turned to her as she walked through the door.

Will smiled. "Haley." He said as he took a step towards her.

Haley raised her hand to stop him. "Don't."

"Why?"

"Okay I need to explain something to you all."

"What is it Haley?" Carlisle asked.

"This might come to a shock to you all so do you promise not to attack before I explain."

"Explain what?" Edward asked. "Haley what aren't you telling us."

Instead of answering Haley moved to the side to reveal Amy to them all.

"Haley why is there a deer behind you?" Esme asked.

"It's not a deer. It's Amy. She was captured by Tom years ago. She's a friend of mine."

Amy rolled her eyes. "We aren't friends Haley."

Haley watched as everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Another vampire did this to me while I was hunting." Amy replied. "I can't change back."

"Do you know who he is?" Carlisle asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. He didn't say his name." she said as she turned to Haley. "But he knew your name."

"How come I didn't see this coming?" Alice asked. "Haley can you change her back?"

Haley shook her head. "Whenever I try to change her it's like I'm hitting a brick wall. Something is stopping me from changing her. I'm sorry Amy."

Amy sighed. "It's fine. Can I stay here until this is all sorted out?"

Esme smiled. "Sure sweetheart."

"Stay here until we get this all sorted out." Haley said.

"Thank you everyone. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Of course you do." Rosalie said.

Later….

Haley was sitting outside on the grass with Will when Amy walked over to her from her spot on the porch.

"Why don't you join us Amy." Haley said as she patted the grass next to her.

Amy sat down next to Haley and sighed.

"How are you going Amy?" Will asked.

"I'm finding it hard to like being an animal." Amy replied.

"I'm sorry that I can't change you back into a vampire." Haley said.

"It's fine Haley I understand."

Suddenly Haley gasped and her eyes unfocused.

Will put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is she having a vision?" Amy asked.

Will nodded as he stared at Haley's face.

"You have psychic powers right? Why can't you view her visions while she's having them?"

"I've tried before but she keeps blocking me out for some reason without meaning too. Edward is the only one who can do it without Haley blocking him out. I guess it's some sort of twin power."

A second later Haley's eyes cleared back to their normal silver colour.

"What did you see?" Will asked.

Instead of answering Haley jumped to her feet and ran inside the house.

"Haley?" Will said as he ran inside with Amy behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they walked inside they saw that Alice was lost in her own vision.

"Can she see it?" Haley asked Edward.

Edward nodded.

"What's going on?" Will asked as he looked at Haley.

Haley ignored him as she looked to Alice.

Will turned to Edward. "Edward please explain what's going on?"

"To all of us please." Carlisle added.

Before Edward could speak Alice's eyes cleared.

"You saw him didn't you?" Haley asked.

Alice nodded. "I did."

"Saw who?" Will asked.

"We saw the vampire who turned Amy coming here." Haley explained.

Amy's eyes widened. "No he can't come here." She looked at the Cullens. "You have to leave here. If he finds you with me then you'll be in danger."

"Amy we've faced danger countless times." Haley replied. "I think that we can handle him."

Everyone nodded.

"When is he coming?" Esme asked.

"Soon." Haley said. "We have to be ready for him when he comes."

They waited outside the house for the vampire to come.

Amy was standing behind Haley.

Haley turned slightly to Amy and said. "It's going to be alright Amy."

"Thank you Haley."

Haley turned and hissed. "His coming."

A few minutes later a young boy with brown spiky hair, pale skin and red crimson eyes walked through the trees and smiled at the Cullens.

Haley, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Will gasped together.

"No it can't be." She said.

"Hello again Haley." The boy said. "It's been a long time."

"Dean Blackman." Haley whispered. "You're…. You're a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How?" Rosalie asked. "The last time we saw you, you were human."

Dean laughed. "You mean you really don't know?" He turned to Edward. "Tell them. You're the mind reader. I bet you already know what my powers are."

Haley hissed. "I can already guess one. The power to turn anyone you like into animals."

Dean nodded.

"He also has the power to hide his vampire appearance from other vampires." Edward explained through clenched teeth. "So when we were in school with him he was a vampire that whole time and we didn't even know."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't believe it."

Dean chuckled. "You really thought that I was just some weak pathetic human didn't you Haley when we last saw each other. Well you're wrong. I bet your regretting your refusal to go out with me now aren't you Haley."

Haley growled. "Even if you were a vampire I still wouldn't go out with you. I love Will."

Dean growled at Will. "I think that you've brainwashed her enough. She belongs to me!"

"I haven't brainwashed her and she doesn't belong to anyone. It's called love. Haley loves me. She doesn't love you."

"His acting like Tom." Amy whispered.

Dean laughed. "Tom! What a fool! Why he thought that Haley could ever be used as a weapon I would never know."

Haley's eyes widened. "What?"

Dean smirked. "Are you surprised Haley? I can understand why."

"How did you know Tom?" Bella asked.

"I was working for him at one point that's why."

Everyone gasped.

"You were working for him?" Haley said.

Dean nodded. "After you ran away Tom came to me and told me to find and keep an eye on you. I tried my hardest to bring you back to him without making a scene but that didn't seem to work."

Amy gasped. "You're the one who changed me into a vampire. I remember you now."

Dean nodded. "I'm glad that you remember that night Amy."

"What do you want?" Haley asked. "Why did you change Amy into a deer?"

"To get to you of course." Dean replied. "I knew that Amy would come to you pleading for help. She was the perfect little pawn to my plan. Amy can only be changed back if I am destroyed."

Haley hissed. "You're going to pay."

'Edward I'm going to fight him.' Haley thought. 'Keep the family protected should he try and funny business.'

Edward nodded. "I will. Just be careful and don't let him change you into an animal."

Haley growled and leapt towards Dean.

Dean turned and ran through the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Haley yelled as she ran after him. "Get back here."

"Haley." Amy whimpered.

"It's alright Amy." Will said. "Haley will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Will nodded. "Trust me."

Haley stopped running as she saw that Dean had now stopped running and was facing her with a smile on his face.

"So you're going to stop running and face me?" Haley asked.

Dean nodded. "I'm just going to make one little adjustment though."

"And what's that?"

Dean grinned. "This."

Haley screamed in pain.

Will heard Haley's scream and turned towards the noise.

"Haley needs us." He said as he took a step towards where Haley ran off.

Jasper and Emmett ran to his side.

"Will don't." Jasper said.

"Why?"

"Because Haley can take care of herself." Emmett said. "You know that she has the strength to fight on her own. She doesn't like people worrying over her. She'll be fine on her own."

"No she won't." Dean said as he stepped out of the trees.

"What did you do to Haley?" Will asked.

Instead of answering Dean grinned.

Will growled and got into a crouch but before he could do anything a mountain lion jumped out of the trees and ran in front of the Cullens and growled at Dean.

Will blinked in surprise at the lion.

"What the…." Alice said.

Dean laughed at the lion. "I see that you managed to catch up."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "That's Haley."

The lion turned to them and nodded. "Sorry he managed to get the best of me."

"Haley?!" Will said. "Is that you?"

She nodded as she turned back to Dean. "You will not harm my family or Amy."

Dean laughed. "And what can you do? You're an animal."

"I may be an animal right now but I'm still a vampire and I still have my powers."

"Impossible. I wipe them out when I turn vampires into animals."

"My powers can't be wiped out. It's nearly impossible to do that." Haley growled. "I'm going to destroy you so that you won't harm anyone else."

She pounced onto Dean and started ripping his head and body to shreds.

Will walked up and made a fire and threw the body parts in.

About a second later Amy and Haley changed back into vampires again.

Amy ran over to Haley and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Haley!"

"No problem." Haley said as she pushed her away. "I'm sorry I yelled at you by the way."

Amy shrugged. "It was my fault that I killed those hikers. I couldn't control my thirst."

"So what are you going to do now?" Bella asked.

Amy turned to Carlisle. "Can I stay here?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "You're welcome to live here."

Haley squealed and grabbed Amy to hug her tightly.

"I'm so happy that you're living here."

Amy laughed. "Me too."

The end.


End file.
